ASL Enamorados
by An Bouwer
Summary: Tres cosas serían ciertas acerca de las relaciones de los hermanos ASL: serían espectaculares, serían extrañas, y Shanks no aprobaría las vidas amorosas de sus hijos. (Marace, Saboala y Lawlu) [Parte 6 de "ASL en Rojo"]


_Esta historia pertenece a la serie **"ASL en Rojo"** , siendo la **[Parte 6]**._

* * *

Marco estaba teniendo una maldita buena mañana. Anoche, él y la primera división habían estado en un bar y se había topado con el más caliente—literal, el tipo era un logia de fuego—chico que había visto en mucho tiempo. Mejor, el chico había estado interesado en las bebidas y estaba de muy bien humor ya que era su cumpleaños. Marco no se había divertido tanto en una especie-de-primer-cita en años.

—Por no mencionar el hecho de que todavía estás suspirando por él –dijo Vista.

—Era muy lindo –admitió Marco. —No me importaría volver a verlo... descubrir en cuál tripulación está… tal vez hacer que se cambie…

—Wow, alguien se vendió –se rió Jozu.

— ¡Era ardiente! –dijo Marco, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y bastante agradable también… abdominales geniales…

—Oh, me gustan los abdominales, háblame de ellos –dijo Izo.

—Acero sólido, de calidad de lavadero–dijo Marco.

— _Genial_ –dijo Izo.

—Mierda, ¡ _Marco tiene un flechazo_! –Thatch se rió.

—Oh, cállate, Thatch—oh, hey viejo –dijo Marco cuando Barbablanca se acercó. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Ese joven del que estás hablando… su nombre es Portgas D. Ace, ¿No es así? –preguntó Barbablanca.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Marco, sorprendido.

—Porque acabo de tener la conversación más fascinante en el Den Den Mushi sobre como mi 'hijo pollo azul' supuestamente 'sedujo' al hijo mayor de Shanks el Pelirrojo, Portgas D. Ace, anoche –dijo Barbablanca.

— ¿… _Pollo azul_? –preguntó Marco, indignado.

—Las palabras de Shanks, no las mías –dijo Barbablanca, luciendo divertido.

—Y Ace es… hijo de Shanks –dijo Marco.

—Vas a morir –dijo Izo en serio.

— ¿Me líe con un miembro de los piratas del Pelirrojo? –gritó Marco.

— ¿Y te lo _follaste_? Mierda, Padre, ¡Creo que muchos de nosotros moriremos! –dijo Thatch.

—No tuve _sexo_ con él, nos acabábamos de conocer y no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para acostarme con un chico de apenas dieciocho años que nunca había visto antes –dijo Marco.

—Oh, hombre, Shanks nos va a matar a todos –dijo Thatch, ignorándolo.

—Cálmate –le dijo Jozu.

—Creo que solo va mirar furiosamente a Marco, chicos –dijo Barbablanca riendo entre dientes. —El Pelirrojo podría ser un poco impulsivo, pero incluso tiene que saber que ir tras el flechazo de su hijo es estúpido.

.o.o.o.

—Entonces Benn me dijo que sería estúpido cocinar al pavo azul –dijo Shanks. —Todavía estas castigado hasta que comiences tu carrera pirata.

—No puedo creer que hayas llamado pavo a Marco el Fénix –Ace murmuró entre sus manos, en las cuales su cabeza todavía estaba enterrada. —O cuando llamaste gallina a Barbablanca.

—Hey, avergonzarte está totalmente dentro del libro de jugadas de papá. Lo revisé –dijo Shanks. —Entonces, ¿Qué es la cosa de fuego? Lo admito, el fuego azul es genial, pero el tipo se convierte en una paloma elegante, Ace.

—Llamarlo por una especie de pájaro al azar no va a hacer que no me guste el tipo –dijo Ace. —Él es simplemente… realmente ardiente. Y agradable. Y muy gracioso— ¡Ow!

Ace se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Por hacerme darme cuenta de que estoy escuchando a uno de mis hijos _embelesado_ y eso me hace sentir _viejo_ –dijo Shanks.

Ace le sacó la lengua.

— ¡También estás siendo raro acerca de que tenga un flechazo, viejita!

Shanks lo golpeó en la cabeza de nuevo.

— ¡Solo tengo treinta y tres, pequeño mocoso!

—Bueno, supongo que todavía te _ves_ joven –se burló Ace antes de que algo se le ocurriera. —Hey, ¿Shanks?

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Shanks.

—No… no piensas… ya sabes, si él sabría sobre… mí… ya sabes –dijo Ace. —Él… ya sabes… ¿No me querría?

—Marco es decentemente más joven que yo, era un niño cuando Barbablanca era rival de Roger –dijo Shanks. —No veo por qué le importaría… claro, si lo hace, ¡Tu Papá Shanks puede ayudarte a idear maneras de cocinar un ave ya en llamas!

— ¡No lo digas como si lo estuvieras esperando! –gritó Ace.

—Ah, ¡Mi pequeño Petardo está creciendo y teniendo novios para que yo los amenace!

— ¡Shanks, lo digo en serio!

.o.o.o.

— ¿Así que esos son tus hermanos? –preguntó Marco mientras Luffy continuaba ordenando comida y Sabo lo incitaba a seguir.

—Sí, al parecer Shanks pensó que no nos dejarían solos o algo así –dijo Ace. —Aparentemente olvidó que las citas usualmente suceden en lugares con _comida_.

—Mejor que la vez que envió al francotirador –dijo Marco.

—Hey, a Yasopp realmente le agradas, nos permitió escabullirnos por una hora después de todo. Es Vista a quien no puede soportar –dijo Ace. Además, tomaría citas acompañadas sobre no citas.

Marco se rió.

—Thatch piensa que Shanks está planeando mi muerte.

—Solo si rompes mi corazón. Benn tuvo que señalarle que estaba empezando a sonar como si quisiera que mi corazón se rompiera para hacerlo callar.

Marco parpadeó.

—Él… realmente no parece tan sanguinario.

—Por lo visto el bienestar emocionar de su tripulación y los niños son el botón rojo para enojarlo –dijo Ace. —Me da lástima de quién sea que Sabo y Luffy pongan sus ojos… algún tipo del East Blue va a tener mucho más miedo de nuestro Papá Shanks.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ninguno de ustedes terminara con niños del East Blue –dijo Marco. —Grand Line es más divertido de todos modos…

— ¿Me recuerdas lo divertido que es Grand Line antes de irme? –preguntó Ace.

— ¿Cómo podemos deshacernos de los hermanos? –preguntó Marco.

—No lo haremos. Pagamos su postre y no van a decirle ni una palabra a Shanks ni a nadie más –dijo Ace.

.o.o.o.

—Vale, entonces ahora estás en una tripulación rival, ¿Solo que no en la tripulación rival a la que estoy acostumbrado? –preguntó Marco.

—Sí, mis hermanos y yo finalmente estamos comenzando nuestra propia tripulación –dijo Ace. —Regresaremos a Syrup para recoger a Usopp y el barco y luego vamos a andar por East Blue hasta que tengamos un grupo digno de ser piratas de Grand Line.

— ¿Quién es el capitán?

—Luffy. Al parecer, seremos los piratas del Sombrero de Paja –dijo Ace. —Usopp es el francotirador jefe y Sabo es nuestro mil usos.

— ¿Y tú?

—El tipo que le prendé todo en fuego, ¿Qué más? –preguntó Ace.

—Práctico –concordó Marco.

—Así que, pregunta… ¿Cómo hablas cuando eres un pájaro? –preguntó Ace, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver mejor el pico de Marco.

Marco rodó los ojos.

—Ace, no le preguntas a un chico por qué puede hablar como pájaro.

—Bueno, ya lo hice, así que explica porque ni siquiera tiene jodidos labios.

—Totalmente te dejare caer.

—Mierda, ni siquiera tú lo sabes, ¿Verdad? –Ace se rió.

—Que te jodan, Portgas.

— ¡Eso espero! ¡No sabemos cuándo nos volveremos a ver de nuevo!

Marco se rió, diferente en su forma de pájaro, era alta y chillona en lugar de la risa habitual de Marco.

—Vamos, imbécil, ¡Encuentra un lugar donde aterrizar! –Ace se rió. — ¡Tendré sexo hoy y preferentemente mañana o vas a tener un novio enojado!

.o.o.o.

—Vi sus recompensas, muy bien –dijo Shanks. — ¿Cómo está la construcción de tripulación?

—Bueno, tenemos a Usopp y le robamos el hijo a Mihawk durante una pelea en un restaurante donde conseguimos a nuestro chef, Sanji –dijo Luffy. — ¡Es genial! ¡Su nombre e Zoro y lo salvé de recibir un disparo! Mihawk también estaba enojado don el tipo que intentó dispararle, ¡Corto el restaurante por la mitad! ¡Y luego recuperamos a nuestra navegadora de Arlong!

—Luffy, ella trabajó para Arlong primero –dijo Ace, tratando de tomar el Den Den Mushi.

—Sí, pero Nami es _nuestra_ navegadora –dijo Luffy desdeñosamente. Lucharon por el pobre caracol por un momento antes de compartir.

— ¡También conocimos a tu viejo amigo Buggy, Shanks! –agregó Ace. —Dice que soy como mi madre y que odia tus agallas.

—Aww, el viejo buen Buggy, ¿Cómo está?

—Bueno… tuvimos que patearle el trasero. Se apoderó de esta ciudad y le lanzó un explosivo a Sabo y cuchillos a Ace y apuntó ese extraño cañón hacia Usopp y yo. Él salió corriendo –dijo Luffy.

—…Sep, suena como Buggy –coincidió Shanks.

—Ah, y Sabo está enamorado de una chica que espía para los Gyojin o algo así –agregó Luffy. —La conocimos durante el evento con Arlong, ella le traía un mensaje de este tipo Jinbei

— ¿…Qué? –preguntó Shanks.

—Sí, ella es realmente bonita. Con un tatuaje de los Piratas del Sol, patea como un cañón –dijo Ace. —Él no está en el teléfono porque todavía está blandengue, así que dejamos que Zoro lo use como cebo para la cena.

— ¿…QUÉ? –preguntó Shanks.

—Sabo puede salirse la línea de pesca cuando deje de ser acaramelado –dijo Ace con firmeza. —Al menos, Marco y yo tenemos la decencia de no ponernos todos ojitos y esa mierda. ¡Sabo está siendo una molestia!

— ¡Chicos, saquen a su hermano de esa caña de pescar ahora mismo!

.o.o.o.

—Pensé que habías dicho que todos los chicos humanos eran tontos –se rió Jinbei.

—Sí, bueno… –dijo Koala. —Este era un caballero. ¡Incluso llevaba un sombrero de copa!

— ¿Qué clase de pirata usa un sombrero de copa? –preguntó Aladdin.

—Uno lindo –dijo Koala. —Está en la tripulación novata que se ocupó de Arlong. Esa chica que| trabajaba para Arlong también está con ellos ahora.

—Entonces probablemente sea uno fuerte –reflexionó Aladdin. — ¿Fruta del diablo?

—Rifle y un gran trozo de tubería –dijo Koala. — ¿Mencioné el sombrero de copa? Porque no estoy segura de haberlo superado todavía.

—Nuestra pequeña espía, toda crecida y enamorándose de gente –dijo Hatchan, con cuatro manos sobre el corazón. —Y ella ni siquiera te contó sobre el hecho de que él usa un frac.

— ¡No! –dijo Aladdin.

— ¡Sí! –dijo Hatchan, asintiendo enfáticamente.

—En verdad encontrar un príncipe pirata de cuentos de hadas, bien hecho –Jinbei felicitó a Koala.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Y ella solo tiene los ojos más bonitos! –dijo Sabo, agitando los brazos.

—Oh, sabes, se ha ido. Los chicos solo se ponen así por una chica cuando van por sus ojos un mes después –dijo Nami.

—Nami, Sabo me está asustando –dijo Luffy.

— ¡A mí también! –dijo Chopper.

— ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de una espía? –se quejó Zoro. — ¡No tenemos forma de contactarla para conseguirle una cita y callarlo!

—Bueno, tal vez ella te espíe de nuevo pronto –sugirió Robin, siendo la persona que a Sabo le estaba introduciendo la idea de 'la linda espía que robo mi corazón'.

—Esa es una forma muy extraña de decir que pueden encontrarse –dijo Ace.

—Bueno, ¿De qué otra manera se encontraría? –preguntó Robin.

—…No puedo creer que esperemos a que nos espíen –dijo Luffy.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Por qué estoy pescándote fuera del océano?

—Yo… ¡Realmente lo siento por esto! –Sabo se atragantó cuando ella golpeó su espalda para sacar más agua de mar. —Ese idiota de Kuma simplemente… me _empujo_.

— ¿Kuma? –dijo Koala.

—Tipo grande, un tipo de sombrero agradable –dijo Sabo, sacudiendo el agua de su propio sombrero mientras explicaba. —Toda la tripulación fue enviada volando. Los piratas de Heart también, al parecer. Sé que Usopp agarró a Nami y Chopper…

—Debe haber tenido una razón…

— ¿Qué? –exigió Sabo.

—Kuma sabía dónde estaba yo, es amigo de Jinbei, vale, de cierta manera, y…—y mira, sabía que estaría aquí –dijo Koala. —Probablemente estaba tratando de sacarlos de una mala situación.

—…Eso realmente tiene sentido, estábamos en apuros –dijo Sabo.

—Sabo, tu sombrero está en llamas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Justo estaba bajo el agua! –gritó Sabo, buscando en la banda en llamas para sacar dos vivre cards. Una estaba bien, pero la otra…

—Alguien está en problemas –dijo Koala, lanzando un poco de agua en el sombrero para apagarlo mientras Sabo estaba distraído.

— ¡Ace! –dijo Sabo. — ¡Todavía no nos habíamos encontrado con él! ¡Ni siquiera estaba en la pelea!

—Bien, pensemos esto con lógica –dijo Koala. —solo está ardiendo lentamente, por lo que no está en peligro inmediato… pero va a empeorar. Parece que estaba ardiendo más hace unos momento, solo no te diste cuenta porque estabas en el agua.

—Vale, está bien. Ace estaba en un bar… con Marco –dijo Sabo. —Marco es uno de los piratas más fuertes de Grand Line… entonces algo los atrapó…

— ¿Capturados, tal vez? –preguntó Koala.

—Tiene sentido… tenemos que tratar de encontrar a los demás –dijo Sabo.

—Bueno, estás de suerte, está chica fue hecha por Gyojins voladores –dijo Koala, dando palmaditas en el costado de su pequeña lancha. —Así es como voy entre Blues y Grand Line tan rápido. ¡Vamos!

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres increíblemente increíble? –preguntó Sabo.

—A las chicas les encanta que se lo digan –dijo Koala, dándole un beso rápido antes de ajustar su timón. —Aguanta, ¡Vamos de paseo!

.o.o.o.

Trafalgar Law odiaba todo ahora mismo. Había sido empujado hacia el cielo con un hombre de goma molesto, despertando en Amazon Lily, que era gobernado por una Warlord que odiaba a los hombres, y ahora tenía que explicar sus credenciales medicas después de sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento a muerte para salir de la isla—sin que nadie muriera— ¡Entonces Luffy había usado la recompensa para despetrificar a alguien en lugar de un viaje a otra parte!

—Hancock-ya. Sé lo que está mal con tu hermana. Uno de los golpes de la pelea en la arena debe haber dislocado una costilla y le está lastimando el pulmón. Tratarlo es un procedimiento simple. No voy a mirar, soy un profesional.

—Él no reacciona a tu poder, hermana, tal vez él realmente no es así –dijo Marigold. —Como Luffy.

—Lo soy, como sospecho que Luffy es, asexual. No me importan ese tipo de cosas –dijo Law. —Además, soy homoromántico, lo que significa que solo románticamente considero a los hombres, por lo que tu hermana no atrae mi interés en absoluto.

—Oh, entonces Luffy es así también, ¡Eso explica las cosas! –dijo Hancock.

—Es posible –dijo Law, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Ahora, puedo por favor—?

— ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta de que ustedes dos era una pareja cuando aterrizaron aquí juntos! –declaró Hancock.

— ¿…Qué? –preguntó Law.

—Obviamente, tú y Luffy son novios, ¡Me sorprende que no nos hayamos dado cuenta! –dijo Marigold. — ¡Muchas de la mujeres aquí forman parejas similares después de todo!

—Es por eso que Luffy no parecía interesado en _mí_ , ya está enamorado –estuvo de acuerdo Hancock.

—Creo que nos hemos comunicado mal –dijo Law- —Mira, Luffy puede explicarte, iré… a arreglar el pulmón de Sandersonia-ya ahora… sacándole la costilla…

Terminó en diez minutos y regresó para encontrar a Hancock y Marigold hablando con Luffy.

—Sombrero de Paja, ¿Resolviste esto?

—Sí, Hancock nos ayudará a entrar a Impel Down –dijo Luffy.

—Solo acepté si me ayudas a eliminar a Doflamingo y estaba hablando de que ella piensa que somos novios –dijo Law.

— ¿Huh? Oh, sí, vamos totalmente a patear el trasero del flamenco. ¡Y nunca pensé que fuéramos novios antes de que ella lo mencionara! –admitió Luffy.

—Gracias –dijo Law. —Ahora, acerca de Impel—

— ¡Pero creo que es una gran idea!

— ¿…Qué? –preguntó Law sin comprender.

— ¡Me gustaría ser novio contigo! ¡Seamos novios, Traffy!

— ¡Nos acabamos de conocer hace unos días!

— ¡Oh, amor a primera vista! Es como un cuento de hadas… –Hancock suspiró.

—Vamos, Traffy, ¡Nos llevamos muy bien! –dijo Luffy. — ¿Por favor?

Law parpadeó ante la francamente adorable exhibición de ojos de cachorro.

—Uh… hablemos después de esto, después de que rescatemos a tu hermano. un escape de Impel Down es un buen 'jódete' para el Gobierno, así que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo de todos modos…

Además, tal vez superaría su miedo a ser encerrado si podía escapar de allí… sí, eso podía funcionar…

— ¡SÍ! –Luffy vitoreó. — ¡Vamos a rescatar a Ace, y luego vamos a tener una cita!

— ¿Sabes qué hacer en una cita?

—Nah, ¡Pero estoy seguro de que pensaremos en algo! —dijo Luffy.

.o.o.o.

Mientras se acercaban a la prisión, Luffy se preguntó qué hacías cuando estabas a punto de irrumpir en una prisión con tu novio.

—Hey, ¿Traffy?

— ¿Qué?

—Entonces… ¿Quieres acabar con flamenco justo después de hacer esto o esperar un poco?

—Probablemente esperar un poco… asumiendo que vivamos –dijo Law. —Debo estar loco…

—Lo haremos bien, ya verás… pero…. ¡Para la suerte! –decidió Luffy, besando a Law en la mejilla.

Law suspiró, pero sonrió.

—Para la suerte, Luffy-ya.

Luffy nunca había sido besado en los labios, pero no necesitaba haberlo sido para saber que Law era un buen besador.

.o.o.o.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo tú y Luffy llegaron aquí de nuevo? –le preguntó Benn al delgado supernova.

—Terminamos en Amazon Lily, aliados con Boa Hancock, y luego Luffy de alguna manera me convenció de ir a Impel Down porque soy un idiota –dijo Law. —Shambles.

Y ahora estaban más cerca de la plataforma y en medio de un grupo de Marines que Law estaba casualmente rompiendo miembro por miembro y recombinándolos en alocadas amalgamas de partes del cuerpo.

A Benn como que le gustaba este niño.

—Luego organizamos una fuga y un tsunami nos arrojó aquí –concluyó Law. —He tomado en consideración de que quizás me haya quebrado y me haya imaginado todo eso.

—No, no, vi el tsunami –le aseguró Benn.

— ¡Traffy es mi novio! –dijo Luffy mientras se unía a ellos, golpeando a otro Marine en la cara.

— ¡Dije que hablaríamos de eso después de la pelea! –Law gruñó cuando Shanks de repente arrojo a un Vicealmirante y casi se teletransporto malditamente cerca.

— ¿Qué? –demandó Shanks.

—Sí, ya ves, él y Hancock decidieron que somos novios. ¡ _Al parecer, no tengo voz_! –Law estalló.

— ¡Pero lo somos! –dijo Luffy. — ¡Incluso nos besamos!

— ¿ _Quieres_ que muera? –demandó Law.

— ¿Besaste a mi hijo? –exigió Shanks.

— ¡Hey! –dijo Luffy, rápidamente interponiéndose entre ellos. — _Shanks_ , no puedes lastimarlo, ¡Él es _mío_!

—Qué es mi vida… –murmuró Law.

Mientras Benn tenía sus reservas sobre el nuevo novio de Luffy, honestamente sintió pena por Law. Parecía que el pobre tipo había sido jalado a una corriente totalmente extraña y que solo lo estaban arrastrando.

—No te preocupes, Traffy, ¡Vamos a ganas aquí y entonces le daremos una paliza a flamenco! –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Quiere darle una paliza al flamenco? –gritó un hombre que parecía estar pelando con ballet, agarrándose el corazón. — ¡Verdaderamente Trafalgar Law es tan cruel como dicen!

— ¡ _Doflamingo_ , idiota! –Law gritó, arrancándole los brazos a un Marine. — ¡Quiero matar a Doflamingo!

—Fufufufu, es así…

—Odio todo –dijo Law cuando el Wardlord aterrizó a menos de un metro y medio de él.

— ¡Oi, Wardlord! ¡Estamos teniendo una conversación aquí! ¡ **Piérdete!** –gritó, con una ola de Haki del Conquistador respaldando sus palabras y causando que varios Marines se tambalearan.

Doflamingo simplemente se rió.

—Puede que tengas algo de lo mejor, Emperador, pero el mío es igual de bueno. **Law. Quédate quieto.**

Los ojos de Benn se agrandaron cuando Law pareció esforzarse por moverse antes de dar un paso atrás que parecía tomar toda su energía. Sin ataduras… así que el Wardlord podía usar Haki del Conquistador también, fijando a Law por pura fuerza de voluntad…

Demasiado peligroso para dejarlo sin control, especialmente en el campo de batalla. Apuntó—

— ¡Traffy, **muévete!**

Law se congeló antes de aparentemente controlar sus sentidos.

—Shambles.

El Marine con el que Luffy había estado peleando tomó el lugar de Law cerca de Doflamingo y Law le sonrió a Luffy.

—Por mucho que me odio que me digan qué hacer… gracias, Luffy-ya.

Luffy sonrió, ya sea por el cumplido o por su segundo uso exitoso de Haki del Conquistador en un día, del que Benn no tenía idea, y luego volvió a la pelea.

Benn disparó algunas balas de piedra marina hacia Doflamingo, contento cuando atrapó una rodilla del Wardlord. A menos que hubiera un médico de campo alrededor, estaría fuera de combato solo con eso.

—Ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos? –preguntó Shanks.

— ¡Rescatando a Ace! –gritó Luffy, agarrando a Law, al bailarín del ballete y un tipo cuyo cabello parecía el número tres, y despegó. — ¡Hablamos después, Shanks!

Benn le disparó a Doflamingo mientras el hombre intentaba retirarse, riéndose de los gruñidos paternales de Shanks.

.o.o.o.

—Él debería estar bien.

Shanks se hundió en alivio ante las palabras de Law mientras Luffy se adelantaba para abrazar al cirujano.

—Gracias a Dios.

—No obstante estará en recuperación por un tiempo –agregó Law.

—Gracias –dijo Benn, con voz ronca. Shanks sabía que estaba ansioso por fumar un cigarrillo, pero Law no permitiría fumar en el submarino en este momento, no con personas siendo cortadas, expuestas al aire.

—Soy cirujano, es mi trabajo –dijo Law, como si no hubiera arrastrado a Ace de vuelta de la puerta de la muerte para ellos. —Luffy-ya, está bien, no tienes que llorar sobre mí.

—No llorando –insistió Luffy.

—Aquí, me lo llevaré –dijo Sabo, solo para que Law casi se derrumbara en el segundo que Sabo se llevó a Luffy.

—Él estaba algo así como apoyado en mí –dijo Luffy, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de Law otra vez. —Traffy, creo que exageraste de nuevo…

—Ni una mierda… –murmuró Law.

—Usar sus Rooms lo cansa, sucedió en Impel Down también –explicó Luffy. —Shanks, ¿Puede echarse en alguna parte?

Bueno, mierda. El niño había ido y se había lastimado por la familia de Shanks. Shanks probablemente no tenía permitido odiarlo ahora.

—Puede tomar una siesta en la vieja habitación de ustedes.

—Gracias –murmuró Law.

—Creo que tenemos que aprobarlo –dijo Benn mientras Luffy y Law se dirigían al Red Force.

—Si claro. Mira esos tatuajes, es un vándalo.

—O un _pirata_ , de verdad, Shanks…

—Y es demasiado viejo para Luffy.

—Estoy un poco dudoso con eso también, pero parece que Luffy dirige el espectáculo –dijo Benn. —Lo vigilaremos.

—Bien –murmuró Shanks.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Así que aquí es donde creciste? –preguntó Law mientras él y Luffy terminaron acostados en la cama. Al parecer Luffy también estaba cansado.

—Sí, bueno, después de la jungla y los bandidos de la montaña y la villa de Foosha y—

—Entiendo –dijo Law, luciendo divertido.

—Estuviste genial hoy, Traffy.

—Tú no estuviste la mitad de mal.

—Shishishi, somos un buen equipo.

—Supongo.

Las piernas de Law estaban ligeramente dobladas para caber en la cama, Luffy aún así se las arregló para acurrucarse junto a él sin demasiados problemas.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! –dijo Luffy. —Es por eso que me quedo contigo. Eres perfecto.

Law soltó una especie de doloroso resoplido de risa.

— ¿Perfecto?

Algo en su voz sonaba extraño. Luffy se sentó para una mejor vista.

—Traffy, ¿Estás bien?

Law ya estaba dormido, pero Luffy estaba preocupado por cómo había reaccionado ante el cumplido de Luffy.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, creo que lo eres incluso si tú no lo haces.

Se acurrucó contra Law y se durmió.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este fue uno de los primeros terminados así que le den. ¡Salió temprano!

Koala en este universo se unió a los Piratas del Sol después de que tuvieron su cisma pero también trabaja para el Ejército Revolucionario. La historia alternativa de Trafalgar Law es un poco más complicada, ya que en este fic y en el primero se insinuaron, y se explorarán la próxima vez en "Una Historia de Law" (también incluido: la crackship de Rocinante y Kuzan) junto con la autoestima de Law. Y después de eso veremos cómo Ace y Marco fueron capturados y tendremos Marineford con más detalle en "Todo Eso y Marineford También", que será Marcace decentemente para los fuertes fanáticos del dúo. ¡También es cuando Garp regresa!

Esta historia en realidad tendrá una segunda parte que sucederá después de la historia de Marineford que se llamara "ASL Enamorados, Otra Vez" y cubrirá la versión de este universo del salto temporal canon.

Como siempre en mis escritos, LawLu es una relación asexual.

 **Notas del traductor:**

Una de mis partes favoritas por mucho, y aquí es donde verdaderamente comienza la divergencia, desde mi punto de vista. Claro, todo empieza desde que los hermanos son adoptados por Shanks, pero aquí es donde las cosas tiene más impacto y comienzan a ir como Kereea quiere. ¡Y me encanta!

Mi único 'problema' [por no tener cómo llamarlo] es que mi OTP es asexual. No me quejo, ya que la autora le da cierto toque que hace que sean genial, pero mi ser pide más acción entre ellos. (?)

Bueno, como sea, ya saben: Gracias por leer~

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como Kereea en Ao3.**_


End file.
